Tessie's story
by getsmart86
Summary: My story by Tessie May
1. Chapter 1

Here is my story. I guess I should introduce myself first. My name is Tessie May Stevens. But I didn't become Tessie May stevens in till I was 10 years old. For the first 9 years of my life I was just plain Tessie May. When I was a year old my parents got sick and died and I was taken to the Hudson Street Home for girls. On my 2nd birthday Miss. Hannigan the mean woman who ran the orphanage back then brought in a cute red headed baby and told me that her name was Annie and that I should take care of her. I really didn't know how to take care of a baby so I went into one of the dorms for the older girls and asked for help and a nice girl named Kate came over and said that she would help me. One day I when I was trying to change Annie's diaper she kept squirming around I got really frustrated Kate heard me and told me to calm down. She said "Tessie let me tell you something that my mother told me before I came to the orphanage. She said that when I got frustrated or worried to say oh my goodness." After Kate told me this I calmed down and thanks to Kate's help was able to change Annie's diaper. From then on whenever I got frustrated or worried I would remember Kate's advice and would always say oh my goodness to help me calm down. When I turned 4 and Annie turned 3 Miss. Hannigan came into the nursery and said " Tessie and Annie come here. I fell that you two are old enough to move into one of the dormitories." When she said this I hope that we would be moving into the same room as Kate as she and I had become really good friends. I has so happy to find out that we would indeed be in the same room as Kate. When we got into the room a mean girl came up to us and said "what are you runts doing in here?" Then she pushed Annie down. I was surprised when she got back up without crying. Kate then turned to the mean girl and said " Pepper why don't leave them alone and go back to bed?" Pepper then went back to bed. After Pepper got back into her bed another girl came up to us and introduced herself as July. I few minutes latter Miss. Hannigan came into the room and said that it was lights out. I whispered to Kate "where should Annie and I sleep." She showed us a couple of empty metal cots and said that was where we should sleep. After I got into my new bed in the dormitory I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Early the next morning came into the room blowing her whistle and yelled for everyone to get up. After everyone was up she said "Tessie you and Annie are old enough now to start earning your keep. That means learning to sew and meeting a quota of one dress by the end of the day or you will be paddled. Also you will take your turns like everyone else in the washing room." After that she took Annie and I into her office and closed the door. She said " Tessie, Annie since you are big girls now there are some rules for you to know. Number one never tell a lie. Number two always addresses me as Miss. Hannigan and number three when you are asked you are to say that you love me. If you fail to obey any of these rules You will be paddled." After that she took both by the hand and led us up to a closet filled with all sorts of whips and paddles. She then handed us a pail and a scrub brush and told us to start scrubbing the floor. After that my life continued its dull and dreary routine. That is until Molly came.


	2. Chapter 2

p id="docs-internal-guid-4edd4e87-7fff-7e98-fde7-7628098670dd" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The day Molly came started out just like the others we got up and ate our mush which was hot thank goodness because it tastes worse cold. The we headed to the sewing salon to start work on our dresses. After we worked on our dresses and had stopped just long enough to eat a small bowl of mush for lunch. We were again working on our dresses when the doorbell rang. Miss. Hannigan yelled at Annie to see who was at the door. We heard Annie yell it's Weasel." Now I have to stop and tell you that Weasel is the mean cop who has befriended. He is as mean as she is. I've heard that he never goes more than a few feet away from the orphanage unless someone tries to escape then he will drag them back to the orphanage and Miss. Hannigan who will promptly stick them into the cellar. After Miss. Hannigan got to the door Annie then came back into the sewing room. A while later we heard crying coming from 's office. When the crying stop Annie said "I think that might have been the new girl I saw with Weasel." I think that she might be scared so why don't you guys let me go upstairs first and check on her then you then you guys can come up." When we did get upstairs Annie introduced us to the new girl. She said "guys this is Molly why don't you guys come up to her one by one and tell her your names." When I went to her I could that she had been crying and that she was grasping on to Annie and wouldn't let her go. I asked her how old she was. She said with her thumb in her mouth "I'm four." Then Pepper said "get out of here you pip-squeak you should be in the nursery with all the other thumb suckers." With that Molly started to cry and reach for Annie to pick her up. /span/p 


End file.
